Night Shift
by Nobody's Ghost
Summary: An average evening after Stan gets off work and goes home to his boyfriend and best friend, Kyle. A short, cheesy little oneshot.


**Night Shift**

by Nobody's Ghost

This is so cheesy, but I thought it was pretty cute, so I decided to post it. I would appreciate reviews.

* * *

><p>Stan pulled up into the driveway of he and Kyle's cozy little trailer. They really wanted to get a nice house out in California, but since Stan was the only one who currently worked, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. It's not that Stan's boyfriend couldn't work; it's just actually <em>finding <em>the work that was difficult. Kyle had published a couple books over the course of five years, but they hadn't sold very well. It's a shame, really, because Kyle was a very good writer… at least, Stan thought he was.

Shutting off the engine, he stepped out of his car and threw his Marlboro Red on the ground and stepped on it. He exhaled a narrow cloud of smoke as he did so.

_If Kyle knew I was smoking again…_ Stan thought to himself.

He sighed and walked up onto their little porch, taking note that Kyle's little tomato plants were coming in nicely; there were even a few that looked like they were ripe and ready. Stan opened the door silently, knowing that his beloved boyfriend would most definitely be asleep at two in the morning. He usually worked the night shift on weeknights like this, but he was able to escape his dreadful job a few hours earlier on this night. Usually he worked until five in the morning, but (for once) his boss cut him a break.

_I hope he's sleeping naked again… I love it when he does that._

Their living room smelled like Kyle. That sweet, loveable Jew must not have left the house at all today. As Stan walked over to the kitchen counter, he cut a corner to tight and knocked his knee on the side of one of their coffee tables, nearly knocking the lamp off in the process.

"Ow, goddammit." Stan whispered under his breath, clutching his knee.

The black-haired boy set his car keys down and walked into their bedroom. Sure enough, Kyle was passed out on his side, his back facing the door. The TV was off, and the only audible noise was the fan that Kyle kept on his nightstand. Stan and Kyle's dark-colored plaid bed sheets were coiled around Kyle's waist. Stan smiled when he heard a soft snore coming from his boyfriend. And it wasn't one of those husky, old people snores you hear in retirement homes; it was one of those soft, cute, 'snuggle with me' snores. The black-haired male absolutely adored those types of snores, especially coming from his beloved Kyle.

Stan immediately threw his shirt off and onto the floor, and his brown work pants soon followed.

_Eh, what the hell… _Stan thought as he went ahead and threw his boxers into the heap of clothes on the floor. He gave his manhood a slight squeeze and yawned. The sound of that fan and Kyle's snores were making him incredibly sleepy. He stretched and looked over at the shorter boy in bed, he loved the way the moonlight illuminated his soft skin. God, he just looked so damn _hot_. Stan knew that sex was out of the question tonight, because he really didn't want to wake Kyle up, but he couldn't help the fact that he was half-hard just looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

As he made his way over to his side of the bed, about to crawl in and curl up for the night with Kyle, he heard him moan, stretch, then roll over onto his back and release a lazy sigh. Stan smiled over at the sight of Kyle lying on his back with the bed sheets barely covering his manhood. The taller boy got up and silently tiptoed around to Kyle's side of the bed. His body had cast a shadow over top of Kyle's torso in the illuminating moonlight. He looked so sweet in this position. Stan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kyle's forehead.

Walking back over to his side of the bed, Stan slipped in next to Kyle and lay on his back for a while, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes. He then glanced over at their dresser and saw his favorite photo of them together at Starks Pond. He and Kyle were nestled together on the park bench, looking out over the lake. Stan had his arm around Kyle, who was pressed into his side. The black-haired boy couldn't remember if Kyle was asleep in that photo; nor could he remember who even _took _the damn picture. He thought it had been either Kenny or Butters.

Pretty soon, he heard Kyle moan again and roll over so that he was facing Stan this time. An arm instinctively curled around the taller boy's waist, and Kyle pushed his hips into the side of Stan's leg. Running a hand through Kyle's hair, Stan yawned again. He felt Kyle's leg shift up onto his, and thus, the snoring continued from the slumbering male next to Stan. This was a cuteness overload for him. He figured that he really should be getting some sleep at this point, so he shifted himself so that he was face-to-face with Kyle. He draped an arm over him and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Kyle's body heat was very strong, even with the fan blowing cool air at both of them.

Pulling the covers up over top of them, he planted one final goodnight kiss on Kyle's forehead once again. Stan's eyes were getting really heavy at this point, and he knew that he would soon be joining his boyfriend in dreamland.

Opening his eyes one more time, he whispered softly, "I love you, Kyle."

He pulled him in even closer (if that was even possible) to make sure that he was snuggling every part of Kyle that he could. Their groins were pressed together, and he hoped that his current erection wouldn't wake him up.

After about ninety percent of his body had drifted towards the sweet world of slumber, he heard a faint whisper come from Kyle, "I love you too, Stan."

And with that, he was out for the night.


End file.
